demonhunterappfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
Will be updated with item's type, where to find, levels and status... or have someone else updated it. IF you need more row or cells, just right click and choose it after or before the one you clicked. there ya go Please contribute where to find this recipes! The following charts are sorted by the area the drops are obtained. Should the recipe in question be obtained through a quest, it should be located near the recipe drops for the area where the storyline is currently directing you. For example: certain quest recipes can only be obtained once you have advanced the story to a certain room within the land of Inferno. Effects and Ingredients to follow as soon as I am able to add them. Inferno drops to be added soon. Finding recipes and accurately documenting the drop locations can be a tedious process. For clarification: *Normal Drops have been documented from multiple normal monsters within the area noted, and are likely dropped by all of the monsters not classified as Bosses or Hunter Quests. *Hunter Quest recipes are typically higher in level than the normal recipies found in an area. See the Quest page for more information involving these monsters. *Quest recipes can be obtained both through the main storyline and through several side quests. See the Quest page for more information. *All other recipes are found in chests and can be found through exploration of all areas. *If there is (?) means need to be clarified as the contributor forgot about it. Potions Weapons Armor and Accessories Etc. Ancient Medicine Recipe: Recieve from Dayl after you come back from seeing the Guardians in Distia. Bakula Sword Recipe :A level 70 sword dropped by Stigianmuton in Tower of Punishment. Blood Moon Recipe : A level 70 necklace dropped by Stigianmuton in Tower of Punishment. Bone Coat Recipe: A suit decorated with bones. Equipment level 80 Stamina:17, Physic Def:968, Magic Def:1064, Evasion+1 20% Counter Attack, Mental+20 Count's Suit Recipe: Made by the same method as the suit worn by the count from the south side. Equipment level 70 Stamina:15, Physic Def:858, Magic Def:943 Power+15 Rapidity+25 Knowledge+20 Destruction Medicine Lv1: Destructive Medicine Lv2: Dragon Soul : Level 80 gun, (Hell mode) Ice Arm : Dropped by Sandoro (hell mode), a level 80 glove Ice Blood Sword : Dropped by Sandoro (Hell mode), a level 80 sword Ice Boots : Dropped by Sandoro (Hell mode), a level 80 boots Iron Pistol: K-37 Shadow: K-60G Gun Recipe : A level 70 gun dropped by Stigianmuton in Tower of Punishment. Large Energy Portion: Light shoes : Level 70 shoes Magic Gauntlet Recipe :A level 70 gauntlet dropped by Stigianmuton in Tower of Punishment. Middle Magical Portion: Moonstone Gun: Phaladume Pickax: Ruin Medicine Lv1: Secret Medecine Lvl3 :Increases critical attack Shoes of Chaos : Chaos and destruction. Equipment Level 60 Rapidity:13, Physic Def:465, Magic Def:511 Power+20, Mental+20 Soul Sword : a Level 60 sword Voice of Star : You can almost hear the voice of star with this necklace. Equipment Level 80 Mental:9 Knowledge:18, Critical:2%, Evasion:5%, Power+15 Knowledge+10, All Stat+7 Dragon Boots: Beautiful shoes with dragon decoration. Equipment Level 90 Rapidity:19, Physic Def:726, Magic Def 798, Power+20, Stamina+20 Rapidity+20